


Sötét habok között

by Hedvig94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mates, OctoCas, Octopus, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, TentacleCastiel, Tentacles, Top Castiel, polip, polip Castiel, polip szex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedvig94/pseuds/Hedvig94
Summary: Dean Winchester sose érezte jól magát a bőrében. Egész életében érezte, hogy ahogy él, amit tesz és mond az igazából a szíve mélyén nem is az, amit ő, Dean Winchester valójában akar.Dean saját magának se vallotta be, de igazából mindig is csak le akart lépni. Itt hagyni mindent és csak nyugodtan élni. Mindig irigyelte Sam-et a bátorságáért, ahogy szembeszállt apjukkal és követte a saját álmait. Dean viszont saját maga se tudta, hogy kicsoda valójában, ezért mindig igyekezett olyan lenni, mint az apja.Azonban apja hirtelen elvesztése mindent megváltoztat.Dean teljesen magába fordul, majd 1 év őrült ivás és természetfeletti lények gyilkolása után végül tényleg összeszedi magát és végre lelép, hogy új életet kezdve az lehessen, aki mélyen belül mindig is akart lenni.Egy nyugodt halász ember egyedül egy faházikóban,akinek egyetlen társasága egy hűséges eb, egy 50 lélekszámú szigeten, ahova csak hajóval lehet kijutni.Azonban fél év után mindent megváltoztat egy ég-kék szemű férfi, akinek lábak helyett csak csápjai vannak.





	Sötét habok között

1\. fejezet

Dean és a polip szörny találkozása

Dean Winchester mindig is le akart lépni. Valahol a lelke mélyén mindig ott volt egy szorító érzés. Sose vette komolyan, és mindig elesegette ezt a furcsa kis hangot.  
Dean amióta az eszét tudta igyekezett megfelelni az apjának és olyanná válni, mint ő, de valahol tudta, hogy ez az egész szánalmas játék csak azért van, hogy saját magát megnyugtassa. Hogy tudja, ki is ő valójában. Pedig csak eljátszott valakit, hogy ne kelljen rájönnie a valóságra, hogy ne kelljen rádöbbennie, hogy anyja halálával ő is elvesztette egy lénye részét. Addig minden szép és jó volt, minden rendben volt, de azóta az este óta apja megszállottan kergette anyjuk gyilkosát, Dean pedig elveszetten próbálta követni, de valójában ő se tudta, hogy mégis mi mást tehetne.  
Sam nem olyan, mint ő vagy az apjuk. Ő mindig is tudta, hogy mit akar az élettől, Dean ezért nagyon irigyelte, bár sosem vallotta volna be. Öccse ki akart lépni ebből az őrült életből, amit az apjuk teremtett nekik. Az állandó hurcolkodás és vadászat. Mindig új hely, új iskola és új emberek, meg a sok motel és szar kaja. Sam-nek viszont sikerült. Amint 18 éves lett lelépett egyetemre és otthagyta Dean-t az apjukkal együtt. Valahol ez nagyon fájt neki, és haragudott érte Sam-re, de ugyanakkor nagyon büszke is volt rá, amiért egyedül annyi nehézség és veszekedés árán elérte azt, amire talán titkon Dean is vágyik. Csak túl gyáva volt, hogy szembeszálljon az apjával, vagy hogy egyáltalán bevallja önmagának.

Azonban apjuk halála mindent megváltoztatott.

Már 2 éve voltak egyedül és sok mindent megtanult, úgyhogy többször is elvitte magával az apja vadászatokra. Még most sem tudja, hogy pontosan mi történt azon az estén. Csak apja ijedt kiáltására emlékszik és a sok vérre. Egy csúnya vámpíros ügyet kellett volna megoldaniuk, de úgy tűnik, hogy apja elszámította magát és többen voltak, mint gondolta. Dean is csak a vakszerencsének köszönhette, hogy túlélte a találkozást. A kórházban senki se hitte el neki, hogy a csúnya karomlásokat egy megvadult kóbor macska horda okozta.. Sikerült 6 vámpírt kinyírnia, de fogalma sem volt, hogy hányan is lehettek, talán 20-an vagy 30-an. Apja testét nem tudta kihozni.. Többször is visszatért az elhagyatott épületbe, de az eset után elmenekült a vámpír kolónia. De Dean sose hitte, hogy apja túlélte az esetet, vagy esetleg átváltoztatták. Látta a percet, amikor a nyakát marcangoló vámpír feje fölött John a fiára pillant, majd a kín ellenére és rákiált, hogy meneküljön, de Dean csak lefagyva bámulta, ahogy elernyed apja teste és eltűnik a tekintetéből az élet.  
Azóta 2 év is eltelt. Dean 24 éves és már 4 éve nem látta és nem is hallott Sam-ről. Sam nem tud apjuk haláláról és arról sem, hogy ezután Dean 1 éven át önkívületben élte az életét. Időnként megszállottan ügyeket oldott meg, kiirtott több vámpír fészket, köztük az apjuk haláláért felelőseket is, néha meg napokig csak ivott és alkoholos mámorban fetrengett, hol üvöltözött egy székkel, vagy alvásba sírta magát, hol pedig annyi nőt dugott meg amennyit bírt. Aztán egy másnapos reggelen rádöbbent, hogy elege van. Nem tudta, hogy hogyan és hova, de le akart lépni, csak el akart tűnni. Összeszedte magát és minden erejét csak a munkába ölte. Alig aludt és evett, minden pénzét félretette és nem költött se alkoholra, se nőkre. Egy idős kliense Mr. Harrison, aki régen nagy üzletember volt és elég jól elvetette a pénz, valószínűleg ezért is átkozta meg egy bizonyos boszorkány, Dean azonban sok kinlódás után sikeresen elintézte a pénzéhes hölgyet, amit a gazdag Mr. Harrison nagyon szívélyesen meghálált neki. A hirtelen jött sok pénz segítségével Dean fogta magát és egyszerűen lelépett egy távoli alig lakott szigetre a Csendes-óceánon, ahol megvett egy csinos kis faházikót, kicsit kipofozta, vett egy kisebb halászhajót, felszereléssel, majd eltanulta az ottani halászoktól a tudományt és el kezdte a saját vállalkozását.

Már fél éve élt egyedül. Rajta kívül 50-en éltek Abigail-szigetén, mindenki a halászattal foglalkozott és abból élt meg. Havonta egyszer hajón érkezett az élelmi szállítmány és más leadott rendelés. A szigeten nem volt város, iskola, kórház, bevásárlóközpont, betonút, csatorna, gáz és áram csak homok, kókusz, erdő és víz. Dean első dolga volt a háza közelében lévő folyóban vízikereket építeni, valamint a tető minden felületét felszerelni napelemekkel. Így lehetett elektromos világítás a kis házikóban, valamint háztartási gépek, ám adás hiányában tévé és számítógépe nem volt, de nem is hiányolta. Minden nap hajnalban kelt és korán feküdt. Keményen dolgozott egész nap és igyekezett mindent elfelejteni a múltjából. 

Minden jó volt.

Nagyon szeretett egyedül lenni és egyáltalán nem bánta meg a döntését. Imádott kiülni a verandára, ami közvetlen a víz mellett volt, vagy kimenni a stég végére és lógatni a lábát a hűs habokban.  
Hétköznap keményen dolgozott, hétvégén pedig csak üldögélt, úszott vagy olvasott (ő maga is meglepődött, hogy mennyire szereti a cowboy-os és sci-fis könyveket, és tudta, hogy Sam imádná húzni az agyát, amiért hirtelen megszerette a könyveket, de erre igyekezett sosem gondolni). Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most el akarja e felejteni Sam-et, vagy csak szimplán nem akar rá gondolni, talán valahol a kettő között volt. Nap közben sikeresen el tudta terelni a figyelmét, azonban éjszaka a visszatérő rémálmok sokszor megnehezítették a múlttól való elmenekülést.  
Egy hétfő délután, mikor kis halászhajójának fedélzetén üldögélt, kezében egy horgászbottal, és várta a 3 órát, hogy behúzhassa a kivetett hálót, éppen fejét hátravetve bámulta a kék eget, amikor valami furcsát érzett. Olyan érzés volt, mintha egy nagy hullám megringatta volna a kis hajót, ami viszont elég lehetetlen egy ilyen szép és nyugodt napon, mivel nem értette a dolgot Dean csak megráncolta a szemöldökét és kinézett az óceánra. A víz ugyanolyan nyugodt és békés volt, mint 2 perccel a furcsa ringatózás előtt, úgyhogy értetlenül megrázta a fejét és visszadőlt a székébe. Nem telhetett el kevesebb, mint 5 perc, amikor egy hirtelen, alig érezhető, de mégis határozott rántást érzett a halászboton.  
\- Oh! Lehet, hogy kapásunk van, Rockie! – kiáltott hátra Dean a fekete-fehér foltos border collie kutyának, aki felriadva leste lelkes gazdáját. Dean újra előredőlt és jobban rászorított a bot nyelére, kezét várakozóan ráhelyezte az orsó fogójára, még várnia kell egy erősebb rántásra, hogy biztos legyen a fogásban. Pár pillanat után egy újabb rántást érzett, ám ez sokkal erőteljesebb volt, mint az előző és majdnem kirántotta kezéből a horgászbotot.  
\- Voah! Haver, ez nagy hal lesz! – szólt hátra meglepetten Dean a kutyának, mire az boldogan vakkantott egyet. Viszont épp hogy, elcsendesedtek egyszer csak valami elkezdte cibálni a botot, jobbra-balra rángatta és változó erővel húzta a horgászbot csaliját. – Mi a fene? – értetlenkedet Dean, miközben igyekezett tartani a horgászbotot és egyszerre tekerni az orsót, ami nem nagyon sikerült neki – A rohadt életbe!- káromkodott, mikor majdnem kirántotta az a valami a kezéből – Ez egy óriási hal lehet, kislány! – mondta már lihegve a mellette csaholó kutyának – És nagyon erős.  
\- Vá!- felkiáltással nekiesett a hajó oldalának és próbált utána kapni a vízbe eső horgászbotnak –Hé! Szemétláda! Az, az én botom! Te rohadék! – káromkodott frusztráltan Dean, mikor váratlan erővel kirántotta az a rejtélyes óriás hal a kezéből a horgászbotot. –Vau! Vau! Vurrrgghh!- hirtelen Rockie nagyon feszültté vált és elkezdett morogni az eltűnt bot helye felé – Hej, kislány, nyugi. Nem olyan nagy baj, majd rendelek még egyet – fordult meg Dean a már hátráló kutyához – Na, nem kell ennyire a szívedre venni, majd meg – egy hirtelen csobbanás hangja akasztotta félbe. Visszakapta a fejét a nyílt víz felé és valami nagyon furcsa dolgot látott, először nem is tudta értelmezni –Vrrr!- morgott fenyegetően Rockie. –Mi a fa-?- akadt el a lélegzete. A víz felszínén valami sötétkék fényes dolog jelent meg, ahogy suhant a vízben megcsillant a napfény a felületén, ami még meghökkentőbb volt az a vastag testrész után felbukkanó keskeny, kacskaringós csápok masszájának a feltűnése. Az egész egy pillanat alatt történt, de Dean majdnem egy percen át csak állt és nézte a víz felszínét.  
\- Vau! Vau!- Rockie ugatására tért magához – Oh..Nem is tudtam, hogy a polipok ilyen bátrak..- motyogta meghökkenve – Hé, kislány, nyugi. Nincs semmi baj, csak megszívatott minket egy polip. Hehh.. egy polip.. Egek én meg azt hittem, már hogy valami óriás mutáns halat fogtam – nevetett kissé hisztérikusan Dean, majd kimerülten újra leült a székébe – Hihetetlen bakker.. Egy szaros polip hülyét csinált belőlünk – erre felnyüszített Rockie és odabújt gazdája lábához –Jól van. Nincsen baj..- paskolta meg a kutya fejét – Azt hiszem jobb, ha ma inkább előbb indulnánk haza.  
Elkezdte felhúzni a hálót, azonban egy idő után megint elkezdett a hajó ringatózni. – Mi a franc..? – most már kezdett ideges lenni Dean – Mégis mi ez..? –Vau! Vau!- Dean kinézett a vízre, miközben a hajó egyre jobban dülöngélt –Vrrrggh!- morgott most már hangosan Rockie –VAU!  
-Ezt nem értem, mégis mi a büdös franc van!? – kiáltott fel idegesen Dean, miközben értetlenül bámulta a sima vizet, már kapaszkodnia kellett a perembe –Vaúú..! – nyüszített ijedtében Rockie –Gyere ide, kislány! Héj! Gyere! – próbálta magához hívni, hogy majd megtarthassa a most már botorkáló kutyát. Annyira dülöngélt a hajó, hogy már a fedélzeten lévő felszerelés elkezdett csúszkálni és felborulni – Hé! Elég! – kiáltott ki idegesen és kissé ijedten Dean, ahogy látta, hogy a szék ráesik Rockira – Akármi is vagy, értjük oké?! Nyertél, jó! Csak hagyd már ezt abba! – kiáltozott frusztráltan, miközben igyekezett a kutyához eljutni, ám csak jobbra-balra botorkált.  
\- Argh! – esett keményen a kezére – ELÉG!- erre minden átmenet nélkül megállt a hajó. Olyan hirtelen erővel, mintha valaki megragadta volna, Dean még vissza is bukott a földre.  
\- Uh..Te jó ég – tápászkodott fel Dean – Hé, kislány, jól vagy?  
\- Vau!  
\- Oké..agh.. a kezem – botorkált el Dean a peremhez, közben a sajgó csuklóját szorongatta – Te rohadék.. ha eltört a csuklóm..! Ugh.. Kurvára fáj – nyavalygott, miközben kikémlelt a vízre. Jó kezével elővette a farzsebében lévő fegyverét – HÉ! Hol vagy?!  
-Vau! Vau!- csaholt fenyegetően Rockie.  
\- Mutasd magad te rohadék! Azt hiszed ennyi volt, hee?! – kiáltozott egyre hangosabban Dean, bár ő maga se tudta eldönteni, hogy jó ötlet e, amit művel.. Hisz nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy nem egy giga Hulk ember úszkál a vízben odalent. Feszülten és kissé ijedten kapkodta a fejét, miközben a fegyvert is mindig arra rántotta, amerre nézett.  
\- VRGGH! – hirtelen nagyon mérgesen felmordult Rockie, miközben lassan hátrálni kezdet. Ez nagyon idegesítette Dean-t, hisz az előbb is ezt csinálta a kutya, mielőtt beütött a ménkő.  
\- HÉ! Ne csak ijesztgess minket! Gyerünk! Mutasd magad! Vagy ilyen gyáva vagy?! HEE?!– Dean sokszor meggondolatlanul cselekszik, ha fél. Ezt ő is tudja, de sose vallaná be senkinek, és különben is, mégis mit várnak az embertől, ha valami szörny rángatja a hajóját? –Vháá!- üvöltött fel, mikor valami nedves és hideg megfogta a fegyvert tartó kezét –DURR! DURR!  
-VAU! VAU! VRRGG!!  
\- Mi a fra- ?!- kiáltott fel ijedten Dean, miközben többször is elsütötte a fegyverét és iszonyodva bámulta a kezére tekeredett sötétkék, izmos…csápot..? Aztán egy pillanat alatt mindenütt csak csápok voltak. Kirobbantak a hajó pereme felől egyenesen a két kezére, majd teljesen felcsavarodtak, mint valami kígyó a karján egészen a felsőtestéig, rá a vállaira és a hátára. – VÁÁ! Eressz! Ugh! Argh! – kétségbeesetten rángatta magát– VAU! VAU! – ugatott közben megrémülten Rockie, egyre hátrálva a fedélzetre bekúszó csápok elől.  
-ROCKIEE! – fordult hátra Dean ijedten – NE! Őt hagyd békén, te rohadék! UGH! – már annyira erősen rángatta magát, hogy félő volt, hogy kiugrik a válla. Ekkor egyre több csápos tekervény emelkedett fel a perem fölé és Dean megrökönyödve vette észre, hogy a rengeteg csáp mögött megjelenik egy emberi felsőtest, két karral és egy nagyon is emberi arccal. Kikerekedett szemekkel bámult a most már teljes testét befont csápos szörnyre. Szíve a torkában dobogott és egyre erősebben kezdett zihálni, ahogy belemeredt azokba a fekete szemekbe és a mérges vicsoritól eltorzult arcba. Ijesztően emberszerű arca volt, de fekete szemei és cápa fogai, valamint az éles sikító sziszegés teljesen másra hasonlított, mondjuk egy mérges ember-polip szörnyre, aki éppen készült leharapni Dean fejét.  
\- Argh!- rándult össze Dean az éles sziszegő hangtól, szinte belehasadt a dobhártyája – Ugh, jól van.. Nyertél! Nem vagy gyáva, csak kérlek, ne sziszegj ilyen hangosan! Ah! – már a fogait is össze kellett szorítania fájdalmában. A szörny erre még hangosabban felszisszent és hirtelen Dean arcához hajolva furcsa sziszegős kiejtéssel megszólalt:  
\- Én nem vagyok sem gyáva, sem szaros polip! – sziszegte még jobban elsötétedő szemekkel, szinte nem is látszott a fehérjéje. Dean kővé váltan csak bámult egy darabig a mérgesen vicsorító polip-ember arcába, majd nyelve egy nagyot megszólalt: - O-oké..H-hé én sajnálom, tényleg, a-amit mondtam. Nem tudtam, hogy te vagy az, ha-haver..- nézett megrettenve a szörny arcára, aki egy pillanatig ugyanolyan mérges vicsorral meredt vissza rá, majd hirtelen kiegyenesedett és teljesen kisimult az arca. A fekete szemek, amik szinte már szemgolyók voltak eltűntek, lassan visszahúzódott a feketeség, majd elhalványult, helyén pedig gyönyörű égkék íriszű emberi szemek csillogtak. Dean teljesen elnémult a meglepettségtől, alig vette észre, hogy a testén lévő csápok visszahúzódnak és eleresztik őt. A furcsa lény továbbra is a hajó peremén tornyosodott groteszk csáp alsóteste félig elterült a fedélzeten, miközben fejét még mindig kimérten Dean-en tartotta.  
\- Ti emberek mindig is ostobák voltatok. Már megmondtam annak az öregúr kétlábúnak, hogy hagyjon engem háborítatlanul, de erre megjelensz te! Mégis mit akarsz az én territóriumomon?! – kiáltott mérgesen a kékszemű csápos szörny Dean-re, de most közel se tűnt olyan ijesztőnek, mint az előbb. Dean-nek kellett pár pillanat, hogy felfogja, mi történik.  
\- T-te tudsz beszélni?- kérdezte akadozva a soktól – Persze, hogy képes vagyok a kétlábúak nyelvén beszélni! Te ostoba ivadék ember! Ha nem tűnt volna fel, félig én is ember vagyok és nem, nem az alsó felem az – felelte szarkasztikus sértettséggel a csápos lény.  
\- Hé! Kit nevezel te ivadéknak?!- kiáltott felháborodottan Dean, de azonnal eltűnt a mérge, ahogy a szörny csápjai indulatosan tekergőzni kezdtek, miközben egyre sötétebb kékes árnyalatúvá váltak. – Téged te ostoba! – szólt vissza mérgesen a csápos szörny – O-oké, értem ha..- próbálta rémülten békíteni a lényt Dean, mikor éles csaholások szakították félbe.  
\- Vau! Vau!  
\- Mégis micsoda ez a négylábú szőrös lény?- kérdezte a szemöldökét ráncolva a csápos-ember és közben néhány földön lévő csápját a kutya felé közelítette, amitől szegény eb megrettenve félig nyüszítve és csaholva hátrálni kezdett.  
\- Hé! Ne! Ne érj hozzá! Ő-ő a kutyám.. Rockie!- kiáltott rá rémülten Dean aszörnyre– Tudod, háziállat.. Nektek ember-polipoknak nincs olyanotok?- kérdezte, hátha így eltereli végre a figyelmét a szegény kutyáról.  
\- Háziállat..? Nem.. nekünk nincs olyanunk. Mi megenni szoktuk a többi állatott.  
\- Ugh. Heh – mosolygott erőltetetten Dean – Hát néhányat mi is, de vannak kivételek.  
\- Mégis mi értelme van életben hagyni az ételt? – kérdezte még jobban ráncolva a szemöldökét a lény.  
\- H-hát, vannak, amik értékesebbek annál, hogy megegyük ő-őket. Mondjuk, megvédenek minket, embereket, mint például a kutyák – magyarázta idegesen Dean és közben igyekezett észrevétlenül a kutya elé araszolni, hogy eltakarja a szörny elől.  
\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy furcsák vagytok ti, emberek – motyogta szinte magában a lény.  
\- Hát, ha ez megnyugtat te is elég furcsa vagy nekünk – válaszolt erőltetetten Dean, mire a csápos szörny egy darabig csak ráncolt szemöldökkel meredt rá. Ezt megelégelve Dean végül megszólalt:  
\- Khm. Szóval, akkor mi mennénk is.. Én meg a kutyám, tudod? És igazán sajnáljuk, hogy betörtünk a territóriumodra, nem tudtuk, hogy ez a te birtokod, haver. Tudod, új vagyok itt, aztán véletlenül erre jártam, de esküszöm, többé nem fordul elő! – esküdözött Dean felemelt kezekkel a megzavarodott szörnynek – Sajnos az öreg fickó meghalt, és nem szólt nekem rólad, de semmi para mi most lelépünk, és soha többé nem zargatunk! – mosolygott erőltetetten, miközben hátrált az irányító fülke felé. – Többé nem jössz ide vissza és lopod el az ételem? – kérdezte kimérten a csáp-ember. – Nem! Úgy értem, igen, nem fogunk többi visszajönni és elvenni a kajád! Most már tudjuk, hogy ez a te helyed, úgyhogy amíg te se bántasz minket, mi se fogunk téged – próbálta nyugtatni Dean, de a szörny csak ráncolt szemöldökkel bámult rá. Dean nem akart konfliktusba kerülni semmilyen természetfeletti lénnyel, ugyanis ő már a háta mögött hagyta ezt az életet és nem kívánt visszakerülni. Egy pillanatig elkezdett aggódni, hogy talán ezt mégis elbaszta, de szerencsére végül megszólalt a lény.  
\- Megkönnyebbülve hallom, hogy mégse vagy olyan ostoba ember ivadék, mint elsőre tűntél – erre Dean összeszorította a száját – de figyelmeztetlek benneteket, hogy ha legközelebb erre járnátok, azt nem úsznátok meg élve. Sem te, kétlábú és sem a négylábú, szőrös barátod – Dean még jobban összeszorította a száját, de nem mondott semmit, csak bólintott.  
\- Nem akarunk balhét, haver, úgyhogy mi most el is indulnánk, ha nem baj – mondta erőltetett kedvességgel. Erre a csápos szörny csak bámult rá egy darabig, majd szép lassan el kezdett letekeredni a fedélzetről, végül a hajó pereméről, míg el nem tűnt Dean elől a meredt tekintete, majd egy halk csobbanás jelezte, hogy már a habok közé merült. Dean még ezután is sokáig csak állt és meredt arra a pontra, ahol utoljára látta a lényt, majd a peremhez rohanva lenézett a mélybe, és ekkor kezdett végre rájönni, hogy tényleg túlélték a találkozást egy kibaszott polip szörnnyel.

>>>>>>{-}<<<<<<  
Sziasztok! :Đ  
Remélem tetszett nektek életem első fanficijének első fejezete xD  
(és igen, tényleg tentacle lesz és jah, sajnos nem vagyok profi, úgyh utólag is elnézést a hibákért ><)


End file.
